Chrysanthemum
by Yukirin Shuu
Summary: Apa hidupmu selalu dipenuhi oleh bunga? #FNIEvent's #friendshipchallenge


**Chrysanthemum**

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline : YukirinShuu

Warning! TYPO/OOC/CRINGE and many others.

Fanfic ini author persembahkan untuk event bergenre friendship yang sedang diadakan oleh FNI.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Berbicara soal kehidupan, tentunya manusia tidak asing mendengar sebuah kata pertemanan. Mungkin setiap orang memiliki persepsi masing-masing tentang hal itu. Begitu juga dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasa jika ia akan selalu memberi makna tersirat akan hal-hal yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

Khususnya seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat klasik. Pemuda itu sudah memasuki tahun terakhir di masa SMA-nya sekarang. Mungkin sekitar empat bulan lagi sebelum upacara kelulusan Naruto akan menghabisi waktunya disini, di ruang kelas nanti yang mungkin akan ia rindui.

Rindu?

Tentu saja rindu. Ia akan meninggalkan Jepang setelah kelulusannya dari SMA untuk melanjutkan studi di negeri kincir angin. Naruto sudah memutuskan hal itu sejak lama dan ia tidak boleh goyah. Orang tuanya merupakan pasangan dengan kewarganegaraan yang berbeda dimana sang ayah yang berasal dari eropa. Namun, mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang. Hanya saja, perkataan sang ayah selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya.

 _Jika kau ingin melakukan hal yang membuat semua orang kagum padamu, buktikan pada mereka jika kau bisa menggapai mimpi yang setinggi langit itu._

Mungkin terdengar biasa bagi beberapa orang, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu merenungkan dirinya terkait perkataan sang ayah saat mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ada perasaan yang mendorong dalam dirinya kala itu. Mungkinkah ia akan berhasil nanti untuk mencapai mimpinya di luar sana?

Itu tergantung dirimu yang menentukan.

"Hey,"

Naruto menoleh saat menangkap suara yang sangat ia kenal sejak lama. Seutas senyum ringan Naruto berikan pada seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda yang menghampirinya. Seorang teman yang sekitar lima tahun lalu Naruto mengenalnya saat mereka di sekolah menengah.

"Tumben sekali kau datang pagi." Sahut Sakura seraya menyenggol lengan Naruto. Mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya mendengus pelan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas yang berada di lantai dua. Seperti pada umumnya sekolah di Jepang, setiap tingkatan memiliki gedung yang berbeda. Untuk tingkat akhir gedung berada di sebelah Utara.

"Sakura-chan,"

"hm?" Ada sedikit aura yang tidak biasa saat Sakura melihat pemuda pirang yang berjalan disampingnya. Maksudnya, tidak seperti biasanya bocah ini berbicara datar.

"setelah lulus apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto seraya menolehkan kepalanya memandang wajah perempuan berdahi lebar itu. Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit berpikir sejenak. Mungkin ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Tokyo. Jujur sebenarnya Sakura tidak berencana untuk keluar kota dalam melanjutkan studinya di jenjang perkuliahan.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil universitas di sekitaran Tokyo. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" kali ini Sakura melemparkan pertanyaannya. Tentunya ia sangat penasaran dengan Naruto yang selama ini sudah berapa tahun mereka bertemanan. Sifatnya yang selalu ceria dan tawaan nyaringnya merupakan ikon dari pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak jarang dibuat kesal olehnya.

"hmm... Mungkin aku akan menjual bunga krisan kesukaanku, hahaha"

BLETAK

Jangan harap jika sifat Naruto akan selalu diterima baik oleh Sakura. Perkataannya tadi cukup membuat Sakura naik darah di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini. Yeah, bayangkan kau sudah memusatkan perhatianmu pada bocah pirang ini untuk mendengar sebuah jawaban yang serius tapi apa daya, Naruto memang penuh kejutan di setiap perilakunya. Terkadang itu membuat perempuan disampingnya jengkel sepenuh hati.

"i-ittai.. Gelar perempuan bertangan baja memang pantas disandang olehmu," ujar Naruto setengah kesal seraya mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang menjadi korban serangan bom tangan perempuan bermarga Haruno tersebut. Sedangkan, Sakura mendecak kesal menanggapinya. Perempuan bersurai merah muda tersebut mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Naruto untuk masuk ke ruang kelas.

"huh, dasar pemarah." Sahut Naruto seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

.

" _Keranjangmu,_

 _keranjang mungil_

 _Tajakmu terlalu kecil_

 _Nona, yang menjumput bunga_

 _di gigir bukit_

 _Kepadamu aku bertanya: Siapa namamu?_

 _Seluruh negeri Yamato_

 _Luas nian kuasaku_

 _jauh sungguh pengaruhku_

 _Maka, katakan padaku_

 _Di mana rumahmu, siapa namamu?_ "

Semua mata berpusat pada pemuda berperawakan manis yang tengah membaca sebuah karya dari sang Emperor. Saat ini pelajaran tengah berlangsung sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Kurenai, selaku guru yang bertanggung jawab atas pelajaran kelas hari ini, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda pecinta anjing yang tepat berada di belakang Naruto.

"Inuzuka-kun, kau tahu karya yang barusan dibaca oleh Uzumaki?" pertanyaan Kurenai sukses membuat Kiba panas dingin mendengarnya. Pasalnya ia ketahuan tidak sedang memperhatikan materi oleh sensei cantik itu.

"E-etto... A-anoo.."

"Yuryaku-tenno, abad 5." Suara khas seorang wanita yang menyahut membuat perhatian kelas berganti mengarahnya. Yamanaka Ino. Perempuan bersurai pirang pucat yang terkenal dengan julukan Ratu gosip di lingkungan sekolah. Hey, siapa sangka jika Ino cukup pintar jika mengingat hal yang berkaitan dengan bunga?

"Lain kali, kau bisa keluar dari kelasku jika tidak ingin menyimak pelajaranku, Inuzuka-kun." Ucapan Kurenai bagaikan pernyataan telak yang menbuat Kiba mati kaku di tempat. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"maafkan aku, Kurenai-sensei." Setelah mendapat balasan dari Kurenai, Kiba kembali duduk dan berniat untuk fokus pada pelajaran. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dirinya mengingat anjing kesayangannya yang menunggu dirumah.

"Lain kali kau harus fokus, Inuzuka-kun." Bisik Naruto seraya mengejek terhadap teman bertato segitiga terbalik itu.

"Cih, cerewet."

.

.

 _3 bulan kemudian._

"Oii, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu, pantat ayam!" lengkingan suara yang cukup membuat telinga panas menggema di sebuah ruangan klub Kendo. Kali ini pelakunya sang tokoh utama yang tengah berduel dengan rival seumur hidupnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dambaan seluruh wanita di sekolahnya, kini tengah memenuhi latihan sorenya bersama pemuda pirang yang hiperaktif itu. Mungkin sudah ketiga kalinya mereka bertarung dengan Sasuke yang mengunggulinya. Pemuda raven itu mendengus pelan menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah, setelah ini kita segera pulang, dobe."

Sasuke masih setia berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang tengah tertunduk di bawah. Ia masih berfokus untuk mengisi pasokan udara pada paru-parunya. Ada perasaan aneh saat Sasuke tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Naruto saat dirinya menggunakan panggilan ejekan. Setidaknya Naruto akan marah paling tidak.

Tapi ini tidak.

"Tunggu, setelah yang satu ini, baru kita pulang." Sahut Naruto seraya mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah Tan miliknya terlihat merengut kesal. Tercetak jelas ada sesuatu di balik iris biru langit itu. Hingga suara hentakan jendela yang terbuka begitu saja akibat kencangnya angin musim gugur, membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya melihat jejak daun yang berguguran diantaranya memasuki ruangan.

"Lagi pula, aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini suatu waktu." Gumam Naruto dengan pandangan yang menerawang. Tapi teman Uchihanya menyadari hal itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan setelah lulus?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak dan menoleh. Sejenak Naruto berpikir dalam mengenai pertanyaan Sasuke.

"hmm... Mungkin aku akan menjual bunga krisan kesukaanku, hahaha." Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan mendengarnya. Pria raven itu cukup tahu jika teman pirangnya sangat maniak dengan bunga yang satu itu.

Krisan.

Dulu saat kenaikan kelas Naruto pernah memberinya satu keranjang krisan segar padanya. Tidak hanya dirinya, orang-orang yang cukup dekat dengan pemuda pirang itu mendapati satu keranjang krisan. Bahkan Sasuke sempat berpikir jika Naruto memiliki taman krisan tersembunyi di rumahnya.

"Ayo satu pertandingan lagi."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tidak tahan untuk memutar kedua onyxnya. Kali ini Uchiha bungsu itu berusaha mengalah dengan keegoisan teman satu kelasnya itu. Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka bermain.

Dan Kendo itu di menangkan oleh Naruto.

.

.

 _1 bulan kemudian._

"HEYY!"

Suara lengkingan khas seorang Sakura membuat beberapa pasang mata berpusat kepadanya. Pasalnya, di acara kelulusan seperti ini, perempuan itu berlari layaknya kesetanan hingga membuat blazernya sedikit mengusut.

"ada apa?"

Gaara merespon dengan sedikit heran mendapati-siapa?

Ah. Haruno Sakura. Setahu Gaara ia adalah teman satu kelas Naruto. Pemuda panda itu memang tidak sekelas dengan Naruto, hanya saja mereka cukup dekat.

"apa kau melihat Naruto?" pertanyaan Sakura mau tak mau membuat Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"memangnya kemana dia?"

"entahlah, tapi ia belum muncul sejak acara pembukaan." Sahut Sakura tidak biasa. Oh man, bagaimana ia tidak resah jika si bodoh itu yang mampu merebut posisi nilai terbaik kedua seangkatan -tentunya posisi pertama masih untuk Uchiha Sasuke- masih belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

"Sakura!" mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya Kiba sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya.

"Teleponnya tidak aktif. Aku sudah mencobanya beberapa berapa kali tapi tetap nihil." Refleks Sakura menepuk jidatnya lebarnya dengan kasar. Sial. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini Naruto tidak ada. Pasalnya akan ada dua orang yang akan menyampaikan pidato.

Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke. Si pemuda angkuh yang selalu mendapatkan posisi teratas untuk nilai-nilai dari akademik ataupun non-akademik. Kedua, Uzumaki Naruto, selaku perwakilan dari seluruh murid angkatan tingkat akhir karena guru-guru menyarankan bocah itu saat nanti kelulusan. Entah, kali ini sekolah merubah prosedur dalam penyampaian pidato yang biasanya hanya akan disampaikan oleh satu murid saja sebelumnya.

"Biar aku ikut mencarinya." Ucap Gaara yang langsung diberi anggukan kepala oleh kedua manusia berbeda gender tersebut.

.

.

"Dimana dia?"

Kiba yang mendapati suara bariton khas milik Sasuke tersentak. Posisinya saat ini tepat berada di sebelah panggung sebagai tempat menunggu.

"Naruto tidak datang, aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali." Perkataan Kiba membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal. Pemuda raven itu melenggang pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun setelah memberi pidato terakhirnya di tempat ini.

Mata elangnya menanam di sepanjang perjalanan. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah yang bergejolak pada dirinya. Si bodoh itu. Beraninya dia melewatkan acara terakhirnya di sekolah dengan meninggalkan jejak yang cukup membuat orang-orang sekolah cukup terkejut dengan posisinya yang berada tepat di bawah Sasuke untuk nilai.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun!"

Terpaksa pemuda raven itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang ia ketahui Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku Gaara tengah berlari berlawanan kearahnya. Penampilan mereka cukup berantakan untuk acara kelulusan seperti ini.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

Entah kenapa, rasanya semakin muak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada dirinya. Fyi, ia barusan menyampaikan pidatonya pada seluruh orang di sekolah ini dan teman idiotnya itu hilang tanpa kabar mengingat seharusnya Naruto berpidato.

Tanpa memberi respon apapun, Sasuke pergi begitu saja melewati kedua orang tersebut. Mau tak mau membuat Sakura dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu tidak terlalu peduli mengenai keberadaan teman pirangnya.

"Sakura." Ucap Gaara setelah berhasil menormalkan napasnya.

"apa?"

"apa kau rela tidak menghabiskan waktumu di acara kelulusan dengan Naruto?" pertanyaan Gaara sedikit membuat Sakura berdenyut sakit tiba-tiba. Entahlah, tapi perkataan Gaara terdengar tidak menyenangkan baginya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin bersamanya." Jawab Sakura dengan tegas. Jujur sebenarnya Sakura tidak menyangka jika hari ini akan seperti ini. Maksudku, ayolah kawan. Bagaimana jika kalian berada di posisiku yang tengah mencari keberadaan makhluk pirang itu?

"akupun begitu." Gumam Gaara. Mereka berdua berdiam. Tenggelam pada pemikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada salah satu diantaranya untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan. Sampai Gaara akhirnya mengucapkan perkataan yang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya,

"bagaimana jika saat ini, acara kelulusan kita tanpa keberadaan Naruto?"

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya terus menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena orang-orang hampir seluruhnya berada di luar gedung. Sasuke berniat untuk mengambil seluruh peralatannya yang masih berada di kelas. Hingga sampai di pintu dengan papan bertulisan 3-1. Yeah, itu memang kelasnya. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya ruangan kelas sangat sunyi dari biasanya. Sasuke menghampiri tempat dirinya sampai pergerakannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah keranjang anyaman berisi penuh bunga yang sangat dikenalnya.

Krisan?

Ada secarik kertas yang terselip di antara tangkai bunga itu. Jemari porselen tersebut membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dengan cepat.

 _Dia berkata, mimpimu yang setinggi langit itu harus dicapai,_

 _Maka dengan sebuah krisan, kau pun akan bangkit menuju negeri kincir angin._

Sasuke tertawa dingin mendapati hal seperti ini. Cih, siapa lagi jika bukan si idiot yang selalu penuh kejutan. Contohnya saja ia tidak menghadiri acara kelulusan dan muncul sebagai keranjang berisi krisan.

Belum sempat Sasuke hendak membawa tasnya dan tentunya keranjang tersebut, matanya menangkap siluet yang sama di atas meja milik

Sakura?

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri tempat perempuan bermarga Haruno itu. Dilihatnya sebuah keranjang yang sama seperti miliknya, hanya saja krisan yang ini berwarna kuning cerah. Sedangkan, pria raven tersebut mendapat krisan biru. Pada milik Sakura terdapat secarik kertas yang terselip di antara kelopak krisan.

Mungkin memang tidak sopan jika sesuatu yang bukan milikmu dilihat begitu saja. Well, Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

 _Kehangatan memang menjadi ciri khasnya,_

 _Teruslah menyalurkan kehangatanmu pada semua orang._

Sasuke kembali menutup dan meletakkan kertas tersebut setelah sebelumnya mencerna tulisan yang tertera. Kali ini, iris onyxnya beralih pada meja Inuzuka Kiba yang posisi tempatnya tepat berada di belakang si pirang itu. Sebuah keranjang krisan berwarna hijau.

 _Hey, jika melakukan sesuatu pikiranmu harus fokus,_

 _Jangan meninggalkan banyak petunjuk yang penting._

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Ia langsung merogoh sakunya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang telah ia simpan.

Kediaman Uzumaki.

 _/ "Moshi-moshi, dengan kediamanan Uzumaki." /_

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dimana Naruto?"

 _/ "sumimasen, Naruto-kun sudah pergi menuju Amsterdam sekitar dua jam yang lalu." /_

Sasuke sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara setelah itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Cih, persetan dengan semua ini. Rasanya seperti dikerjai oleh seorang bocah konyol yang suka bermain-main.

Dan Sasuke terkena jebakannya.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian_

"hey, Tanaman kita sudah terlalu banyak oleh krisan." Sahutan dari sang ibu membuat Kiba memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"tanaman itu sangat Bagus." Respon Kiba. Mungkin sudah satu tahun belakangan ini pemuda pecinta anjing itu merawat bingkisan krisan dari sahabatnya dulu. Yeah, si idiot itu.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai hitam menyusuri jalanan pinggiran kota seorang diri. Niatnya Sasuke hendak mengunjungi sebuah cafe langganannya di sana. Sampai matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak asing dimatanya. Susunan bunga yang sangat dikenalnya sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu karena seseorang yang maniak dengan krisan. Entah angin apa yang membawa dirinya ke toko itu.

Dentingan bel berbunyi bersamaan dirinya memasuki ruangan yang beraroma bunga segar itu. Sasuke disambut oleh pemilik toko wanita yang terlihat anggun dalam balutan long dress yang dikenakannya.

"apa anda mencari sesuatu?" sapa wanita bersurai coklat itu dengan ramah.

"Krisan."

"ah, biar saya siapkan untuk anda. Mungkin krisan merah sangat cocok untuk pasangan anda?" kali ini wanita tersebut langsung menyimpulkan jika pelanggan tampannya ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk sang kekasih.

"Tidak, bukan merah tapi biru dan itu untuk teman lama." Jawaban padat dan jelas yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut membuat sang pemilik tokoh tersenyum kaku.

"Baiklah, akan saya siapkan."

.

.

Haruno Sakura, saat ini dirinya tengah berjalan untuk menyeberangi jalanan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Sesaat ia tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Belum sempat Sakura ingin berkata hal yang sama, namun ia sudah didahului. Manik emeraldnya melihat seseorang yang menabraknya itu sedikit aneh. Mantel hitamnya yang tebal serta topi hitam yang menutupi hampir bagian matanya.

Haha.. Belum lagi hiasan macan apa itu di masing pipinya yang berupa garis.

Tunggu.

"Hey!"

Sakura langsung berbalik arah dan mengejarnya. Tangan putihnya menarik lengan seseorang yang sebelumnya ia tabrak. Dengan tenaga monster, ia membalikkan tubuh pemuda yang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya.

"NARUTO!?"

"Sakura-chan?"

.

.

"aku bertemu dengannya."

Brush

Saat ini Sakura tengah mengunjungi klinik hewan milik Kakak perempuan Kiba. Tentu saja pria itu tersentak kaget hingga menyemprot kopi hitamnya.

"Naruto masih di tempat seperti yang dulu, hanya saja ia sedang di Jepang untuk beberapa depan."

BRAK

Kini Sakura yang terlonjak kaget saat Kiba memukul keras mejanya.

"akan kuberi pelajaran dia. Bagaimana jika kita meminta sesuatu padanya?"

"meminta sesuatu?"

.

.

Setelah Naruto mengunjungi pameran seni malam ini, ia berencana untuk istirahat panjang dirumah. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri pekarangan rumah hendak memasuki kediamannya.

"tadaima."

BRUSHH

Antara terkejut dan mati rasa saat air langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, ada yang tidak biasa. Rasanya seperti aroma krisan.

Tunggu.

Naruto baru menyadari jika rumahnya telah dikotori oleh kelopak Krisan yang berceceran. Astaga. Apa ini bunga krisan yang telah ia rawat?

"panik, huh?"

Naruto langsung menyadari jika seseorang tengah duduk di sofa. Rasanya ia pernah melihat tato aneh yang-

"Kiba?"

"Hey, panggangan sudah siap, Sakura tolong bawakan bacon yang kubeli."

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat bingung setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang berasal dari pekarangan bagian belakang. Dengan cepat ia berlari untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di sana.

"Kau Gaara?"

"oh hai," entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya menjadi awkward seperti ini. Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, sedangkan Gaara yang membalas ucapannya dengan sapaan datar khas seorang Sabaku.

"Mungkin kita bisa semalaman menghabiskan semua bacon ini, hahaha"

Dan lagi, Sakura?

"oh hai Naruto, apa kabarmu?" tanya Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Maksudku, ayolah kawan. Kau tentunya sangat tidak tahu untuk mengatakan apa saat mendapati teman-teman SMA-mu berada di rumahmu layaknya seperti rumah sendiri.

Dan bagaimana mereka masuk?

Entah apa itu, Naruto sudah terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama hendak meraih knop.

"Ugh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan, tap-WOAH KAU!"

Bertepatan Naruto menggumamkan hak yang tidak jelas seraya membuka pintunya, ia disambut oleh pria berperawakan tinggi tepat berada di depan pintu. Naruto merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh di dunia.

Dilihatnya rival abadinya berdiri tegap di depan kediamannya bersama sepuluh keranjang krisan di samping sepatunya. Baru saja Naruto hendak ingin membuka suara, tanpa gerakan yang bisa ditangkap mata pemuda pirang itu sudah terhuyung saat pukulan mengenai wajahnya.

Sasuke meninjunya.

"Ittai... a-apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!?" mungkin pukulan wajahnya tidak terlalu membekas, namun rasanya itu.

"berbicalah pada dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" kali ini suara berat nan dingin keluar mulus dari mulut Sasuke. Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja untuk mengambil tempat di lounge chair.

"oy, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"aku tidak baik-baik saja setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, Kiba."

"Aish... Kau harus menggunakan es untuk menyembuhkannya."

.

.

"Kami melakukan ini sebagai acara penyambutanmu yang telah kembali, pirang!" ketus Sakura seraya membantu Naruto untuk mengarahkan air es pada wajah bekas pukulan.

"Ugh, baiklah. Maafkan aku soal semua yang pernah aku lakukan terhadap kalian." Sejenak Sakura dan Gaara yang tengah membawa bacon matang berpandangan. Sedangkan, Kiba sudah terlihat melunak akan hal itu. Entahlah, untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak berada di ruang tengah.

"Kemana Sasuke?"

"entahlah, kulihat dia pergi ke lantai dua."

.

.

"nah, bagaimana jika kau menuruti permintaan kami?" kali ini Kiba membuka mulut. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto.

"Bantu kami mengerjakan tugas kuliah."

Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana, namun merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Naruto. Apalagi melihat mereka tersenyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah serta wajah yang sedikit memelas.

"Ah, Naruto."

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang berdiri dari lantai dua.

"Kau harus menyusun krisan itu dirumahku."

Tunggu, berapa keranjang krisan yang Sasuke bawa?

Oh baiklah, hanya sepuluh.

SEPULUH!?

 _Enjoy your night_

.

The End.


End file.
